


Arts and Ends

by SLWalker



Category: Midnight Blue - Fandom, Supernatural, due South
Genre: (I still mean that with love), Adoptable Art, Angel Wings, Arch to the Sky, Chains, Damn you Ride_Forever, Fanart, Gen, Gift Art, Gratuitous Mountie, Holiday art, M/M, Naked Angel, RP art, Random Sith Lord, Ride_Forever is an enabler, So much Gratuitous Mountie, Story Illustration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 71
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/pseuds/SLWalker
Summary: Just a place to post my own art for stories or for general consumption.





	1. White Wings (Cas)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to use any of these for anything, please ask? Very likely I'll say, "Absolutely!"

The first banner I drew for my RP blog; the white wings are a long story. 2014.


	2. Jimmy's Kingfisher

 

Jimmy's Kingfisher, from Chapter XX of The (Second) Book of James.  2014.


	3. Gabriel

Real quick sketchy thing for a dear RP friend.  2015.


	4. Retired Soldier (Cas)

My current header for my RP blog.  2015.


	5. Ren

It's been legit forever since I've tried to draw Turnbull (who's no easy subject), but thanks to RideForever, here.  2016.


	6. Amen (Crowstiel, Adult)

Mildly explicit Crowstiel.  Yes, it's mutual and consenting.


	7. The Knight and His King (Crowstiel, Adult)

Because there is literally never enough bottom!Crowley in this world.  (Yes, that's a wedding band.  They're hitched in that timeline.)  2016.


	8. Afternoon Nap (Crowley)

Crowley and the dogs.  Another from the RPing world, but c'mon.  Crowley.  Dogs.  Had to post it.  2016.


	9. Fire and Thunder (Cas)

Fire and Thunder.  Purely gratuitous badass!Cas, just because I wanted to.  It's not perfect and there are some things I might go back to fix about it, but I think it's still probably good enough to post.  2016.


	10. Seeking the Seventh Day (Crowstiel)

Cas and Crowley on their final mission before retirement.  2016.


	11. Afternoon Nap II (Cas)

Wholly gratuitous angel sleeping under his own wings.  2016.


	12. Storm's Coming (Cas)

I apparently like to draw Cas in various states of 'about to damage someone'.  I can't help it.  2016.


	13. Chains (Cas)

I can't pretend this wasn't naked objectification. >.>  However, I will say that my first style was very much based in comic-books, and that was the look I was going for here.  2016.


	14. Like Water, Like Rain (Benstiel)

Really quick, really rough, but since this is a pairing that's pretty under-represented, I figured I should post it.  Drawn for an RP partner.  2016.


	15. Seraph (Cas)

Done as part of the cover of Triptych, but I loved how it came out, so figured I'd post it alone.  The black marks (in every image they're there) are hellfire marks, either for going after Dean or in some cases, going after his friend Lee. 2016.


	16. "I love you.  I'll see you soon." (Jimstiel)

From the third to last chapter of The (Second) Book of James.  The scene was in color, not black and white, but I liked how it looked better black and white.  The threads are rendered here more literally than they are in the story, too, but I liked the symbolism.  It's not perfect, but hell, it's  _canon-based_ Jimstiel, which is my happy place a thousand times over, and forever my first OTP in this fandom.  I might tweak it as I improve as an artist.  2016.


	17. Caius

Caius (Gabriel's vessel) from The (Second) Book of James.  Though if you wanna call him Gabriel, he answers to that, too. 2014/2016; did the original portrait in 2014 and added the wings in 2016.


	18. Jasper

Jasper, from The (Second) Book of James.  Another one I did originally in 2014 and updated in 2016.


	19. Who Even Knows (Mike)

Completely self-indulgent pic of Mike being-- Mike.  I have like several illustration style pictures of him (including one with Ren!), but coloring them would take a century.  2016.


	20. Afternoon Turn (Mike)

I admit, this is purely self-indulgent.  I'm both working up to painting the one of him and Renfield, and also working on not feeling too guilty for  _being_ self-indulgent.  2016.


	21. 10-8 (Mike & Renfield)

Corporal Chase and Constable Turnbull.  Not actually the picture I mentioned before, this one just came off my hands tonight.  No idea what they're up to, but I don't think I'll ever get tired of seeing Turnbull in  _duty gear_.  Anyway, one can imagine this is somewhere probably around 1993ish in Midnight Blue/Arch to the Sky.  Maybe 1994.  Also, _oh God my heart._   Drawn 2016.


	22. Portraits (Russ and Sandy)

S/Sgt. Russ Severn, Nipawin's detachment commander from around 1985ish to 1997.  Before that, he was neck deep and pretty high up in the Security Service, which means that this man, despite his fatherly looks and his Christian demeanor, has  _done things_ and it's a good bet some of those things weren't good.  Very likely, he asked for Nipawin because his prior duties weren't exactly good for the soul.  Russ is deeply loyal to the force and unlike his second-in-command, mum is the word with him: He doesn't ever speak out against it, even when it probably needs to be spoken out against.  I've never gotten too terribly deep into his history, but he has two daughters and a wife, he was born and raised in Saskatchewan, he smoked Lucky Strikes until he quit.  He knows what happened to Turnbull, which makes him one of three people (Chase and Turnbull himself being the other two) who knows that.  (Unless Sandy does, being a little omniscient.)

 

Speaking of Sandy.  Bill Sandburg, in full.  This one's done a bit of everything in his life; he's been a ranch hand, a Hollywood extra (no kidding, he was an extra on M*A*S*H), he was a grade school teacher (which he was really good at), and he went into the RCMP older than the average recruit by quite a few years.  Like Mike, he's from Manitoba.  He's probably one of the few Mounties who never passed through the Lower Mainland District, instead spending time in Alberta before Nipawin.  He's somewhere in his mid-forties in the middle of Midnight Blue/Arch to the Sky, but you wouldn't know to look at him.  Like Guy Laurent, he's one of those characters who sees everything but says very little, though from a very different angle than Laurent does.  He and Mike Chase are on the same curling rink and are definitely friends, despite Mike having been delighted in helping declare and enforce the detachment's new smoke-free policy.  He works dayturns, smokes, doesn't keep his hair or his mustache anything like regulation, regularly takes off his tie and rolls up his sleeves.  I've only really written him as a character voice in Midnight Blue, but I love him as a character; he has a very dry voice, and he's willing to bend rules, but he's a good guy.  Best story to get a feel for him so far is [Ships in the Night](http://archiveofourown.org/works/384093).


	23. "Advise a code..." (Ren)

March 1995.  Drawn 2016.


	24. Fragments (Mike)

Mike bearded, since it's mentioned in [Chapter 3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/978901/chapters/19197796) of Out of Service, which runs in the Radioplay timeline.  Really sketchy.  Done today, 2016.


	25. On the Other Side (Mike)

Drawn for Ride_Forever, who expressed a liking of Mike with a beard. :P  Enjoy.  Threw in the eyeshine for free. 2016.


	26. Patrolman (Ren)

Constable Turnbull, probably somewhere around '93.  Mostly just practice, but might someday make a header for Arch to the Sky.  2016.


	27. Caprice (Mike & Ren)

Down for edits. 

A completely freehand cartoon illustration from the story [Caprice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/241462), in Arch to the Sky.  2016.


	28. Practice Sheet: Ren Turnbull

Just practicing Turnbull.  He actually lends quite well to a comicbook style!  2016.


	29. Practice Sheet: Ray Vecchio

And also one of Ray Vecchio!  Who does not lend himself to comicbook style and who is very hard to draw.  But I think I was nailing it by the last one.  2016.


	30. Ren and Ray (!!)

And one of the reasons for all that practice!  My due South OTP.  XD  2016.


	31. Elaine and Frannie (for Annie)

I dunno how good it is, because I never tried to draw these two before.  As well as make them look their ages.  XD  But I wanted to thank you, Annie, for all of the encouragement and kindness and I seem to remember you asking after these two in a picture together, as a couple. I hope you like it, dear. <3  2016


	32. Almost Six (Mike)

Literally this is all just me practicing drawing my Corporal.  Mostly because it's a constant struggle, when you don't have an actor, to make sure you nail a character's features consistently.  But also all of the Mike is because he'll have been around six years come next month and that makes me happy.  So, have some of Steff being self-indulgent with her OC.   Did all these over the past few days, mostly to make myself feel better about-- everything I don't feel good about.  He's pretty good for that.

 

Yes, at least in terms of coffee and donuts, Mike's the stereotype. XD

 

Hat's on... hat's off...

 

I really love this one for some reason.

 

About ninety percent sure he's in trouble with Russ over something.

 

 

Tired, likely.  Maybe sad.  


	33. Off-Duty (Mike)

Mike in the casual context.  And Cindy, too!

 

This one was drawn for exbex.  XD  The Evergreen is an actual place.

 

Cindy and Mike.   _He had the prettiest woman in Nipawin and he'd married her (he was still boggling about that one)._

 

Drawing kissing is hard, but I think I did okay this time.

 

Pfft. Maybe someone other than Cin tried to touch him in some friendly manner. Mike's not against it, or anything, it just confuses him. You can blame his somewhat dysfunctional parents for that one. Though, I can say with confidence that he can be trained and eventually get used to it. XD And one way you can tell how frightened he is for someone he loves is the fact that how he feels overrides said dysfunction and then he's very hands-on, like he was with Turnbull in Snow.

 

Referenced the pose, because no way was I doing that freehand.  But still.   _Curling._


	34. An Imaginary Conversation (Mike)

The conversation could go like this:

"Why _did_ you give him a mustache, anyway, Steff?"

"Well, because he went to Depot in '76 and facial hair was a _big thing_ back then. And, for that matter, well into the eighties. Not to mention, Mike would have probably wanted to look a bit older and a mustache might help with that. Cops also tend to keep them even after they go out of fashion, too; a cop'stache is a thing for a reason. And..."

"And?"

"He'd be too fucking pretty without it."

 

There were actually a bunch of reasons why, one of which was to challenge the clean-shaven look all the Mounties inexplicably had in due South.  By the time I got to the second portrait of this guy that I drew, way back in 2011, all of the features that he has now were basically in place, though I didn't have the skill to render them consistently; despite the cop'stache, the man's always bordered pretty.  It was unintentional, but not unwelcomed, that fact.  I'm apparently enamoured with the idea of drawing said features now that I do have the skill.   *shrugs*  Just go with it.  I swear, I'll draw other people eventually, but apparently I gotta get this one out of my system.


	35. Practice (RayK)

Okay, let me tell you about this *&^%er.  Aside the fact he has a really pretty mouth, he is _hard to draw_.  You won’t believe how many sketches I’ve thrown out before this one, which is almost passable, because wow.  So, if anyone out there has any tips on drawing Ray Kowalski as portrayed by Callum Keith Rennie, please feel free to throw them my way, because I got two requests for holiday presents featuring the guy and I wanna do ‘em justice. XD

 

ALSO!  If you want to request a holiday gift, please feel free to do so.  It might be fic, it might be art, it might be something else, but I'll be glad to give it. <3


	36. Fiery! (Free lineart; Cas)

Here's some lineart I did of Cas ages ago.  I never did anything with it, so I'm offering it here for anyone who might want to take it, color it, finish it, remix it or otherwise. <3  Just credit me with the original sketch and if you want, I'd  _love_ a link back to it.  2015


	37. For Wagnetic, with love (Fraser/Kowalski)

A very early, kind of rough, but drawn-with-love present for Wagnetic.  2016.


	38. Summer (Mike)

This was gonna possibly be part of another page-long comic, but it was far too sunny and cheerful to fit the relative theme of said comic, but I really liked how it came out, so figured I should post it solo.  Mike in his summer gear, with his cruiser.


	39. Recon (Radioplay!Mike)

Mike in the Radioplay, spying on their captors.  He was never a soldier; even in the wizard!verse, where he's literally in the middle of a war, Mike's always a cop even in situations where being a soldier would be better.  I think, if he were a soldier, he woulda been a lot more immediately deadly in the Radioplay timeline.  But being a police officer's a whole different mindset.  Is that better?  Worse?  You tell me.


	40. Rope Bunny (Cin & Mike)

I'll be over here, waiting to be taken out with the trash.  No context.  Unless you really want to know.  Then maybe I'll explain.


	41. Objects in the Rearview Mirror (Ren & Mike)

Turnbull and Chase having a gam on the roadside.  I was gonna maybe use this one with the chapter 414 in Out of Service, but I couldn't figure out how to work it into the comic, so I'm just gonna post it by itself.  I really love doing dynamic lighting, and cars are hard to draw, but mostly it makes my heart hurt because there were never two cops more content with their lives as those two were before it fell apart.


	42. Six Years (Mike)

Happy kind-of-birthday, Mike. 

* * *

_Mike’s stories in Arch to the Sky/Midnight Blue in the order they were written:_

[**B420**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/236037) \- December 17th, 2010  
[**Caprice**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/241462)\- January 5th, 2011  
[**Green**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/233195) \- January 26th, 2011  
[**Camaraderie**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/239718) \- January 28th, 2011  
**[River](http://archiveofourown.org/works/239289) ** \- January 31st, 2011  
[**Here and Now**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/242036)\- February 17th, 2011  
**[Darkness](http://archiveofourown.org/works/242995/chapters/374201) ** \- April 6th, 2011  
**[Missing Person](http://archiveofourown.org/works/242995/chapters/374208) ** \- April 13th, 2011  
[**Radio Silence**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/242995/chapters/374206) \- April 17th, 2011  
[**Jack**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/242995/chapters/374204) \- June 1st, 2011  
[**Changing the Guard**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/234704) \- July 12th, 2011  
[**Thrown**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/234216) \- August 3rd, 2011  
[**Coffee**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/242995/chapters/374189) \- August 20th, 2011  
[**See What Happens** ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/268879)\- August 31st, 2011  
[**Out of the Blue**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/366972) \- March 21st, 2012  
[**Synonyms for Drunk**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/376400) \- April 2nd, 2012  
**[Mom](http://archiveofourown.org/works/376406) ** \- April 5th, 2012  
**[Watch](http://archiveofourown.org/works/378192) ** \- April 7th, 2012  
[**Try**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/379773) \- April 9th, 2012  
[**10-41**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/382580) \- April 12th, 2012  
[**Ships in the Night**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/384093) \- April 15th, 2012  
[**Performance Anxiety**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/401451) \- April 19th, 2012  
[**Angles**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/393816)\- April 28th, 2012  
**[B414](http://archiveofourown.org/works/393300) ** \- April 29th, 2012  
[**Snow**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/394340)\- April 30th, 2012  
[**Cast Down**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/401467) \- May 3rd, 2012  
**[Half a Teal Deer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8048149)** \- August 20th, 2013  
[**Abomination**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/242995/chapters/19321240) \- October 31st, 2016  
[**Mascot**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/242995/chapters/19663357)\- November 16th, 2016  
[**Cherry Red**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8721286) \- December 1st, 2016  
**[Eddies](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8805427) ** \- December 10th, 2016

 _They’re all probably better read in chronological order, though:_  
[**Arch to the Sky**](http://archiveofourown.org/series/9536) (scroll down to Nipawin)  
[**Midnight Blue**](http://archiveofourown.org/series/17427)  
[**The due South Zombie Radioplay**](http://archiveofourown.org/series/12984) (Mike is in Frequencies and stars in Out of Service)  
**[The Wizard!verse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/6043) ** (scroll down; you can also find the most WTF pairing there of Mike/Guy, kind of)


	43. Happy Holidays

##  **Happy Holidays from[kalijean](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kalijean/pseuds/kalijean) and I!**

(And from a small part of the cast of Arch to the Sky.)


	44. "Hey you." (Mike & Cindy)

After the last chapter I did of Out of Service, this really quick, loose piece from the last scene in [Eddies](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8805427) is sort of just-- to make me feel better about a lot of things.  <3  Ref'd the pose.  It's really rough, but I like it.


	45. Six Days (DSZRP Promo)

Quick comicbook style promo for the due South Zombie Radioplay re-release.  Also was just good practice of Fraser, Vecchio and Kowalski. XD


	46. Mounties with Brooms (Mike & Sandy)

**Fun fact:** Three out of five Mounties in Nipawin curl, but only Turnbull does so with delinquents and miscreants.  At least the other two are part of a respectable rink. XD  (Russ prefers hockey, believe it or not.  For a man getting up there in years, he’s apparently one mean goalie.)

Just a quick, rough thing I did of Mike and Sandy, because I wanted to and it was cute.


	47. Still Has Stripes (female!Mike)

 

Is 'genderbend' still a legitimate term? It doesn't seem like it would or should be, but I don't know. So let's just go with 'Mike in female body form' because that's accurate. Wherein she looks much like the male version, absent facial hair and plus very long hair, but is still a corporal. Plus, the second one made me grin. Magical mishap in the wizard!verse or something.


	48. Mountie!!! on Ice

Daily drawing, to practice my posing.  Referenced that one because action is still my weakness.  


	49. Sketch practice (Mike & Sandy)

 

My continued ambition to draw something every day continues with some sketchy Mounties.  Meaning Mounties who are sketched, not who are sketchy personally.


	50. Turnbull & Chase

**Turnbull & Chase.**

I will always love these guys so damn much.  Individually, or together, in whatever capacity.  We never knew just how invested in Ren’s well-being Mike was, until the bridge and the aftermath.  Like, we knew people in Nipawin loved him, because someone damn well should have and he certainly didn’t get enough love in Chicago.  But it wasn’t until I was writing Missing Person that I realized how painful the loss was to his former FTO and how it was a catalyst to a lot of things going wrong.  And it wasn’t until we were writing the later Radioplay and the title story of Arch to the Sky that we realized how deeply Ren adored his former FTO back.

They’re also a pretty good case study in why you shouldn’t put people you care for on pedestals that are too high for you to reach.

* * *

_“You know,” Sandy said eventually, “[he and Turnbull were in the same room that whole time](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F384093&t=ODc1ODVhMDQ3MTNhNTk1ZGIwZjk3OGQzNjAxMDllMWNlZTkwNWE3NSxGU05zNm10Nw%3D%3D&b=t%3A-XUlwDgcGO11spQ_jPO07w&p=http%3A%2F%2Fsl-walker.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F155496833479%2Fturnbull-chase-i-will-always-love-these-guys-so&m=0).  Completely normal guys, if you can call that rink **normal** , anyway.  The second Mike went over there, though, the **air** around them changed.  All the social grace got sucked out of it.”_

_A beat._

_“It was like somebody hauled them both to the principal’s office, and nobody had a chance get their stories straight.  Chase is a great teacher; trust me, I’ve been one.  But you throw feelings into the mix, and those two would trip over each other’s pedestals and knock them over like dominoes.”_

_Sandy mimed destruction with his fork, all the way to some Canadian bacon.  Ray supposed any bacon here was Canadian bacon._

_“Turnbull followed him around like a puppy.”  Sandy stopped, bite halfway to his mouth.  “–uh.  No offense.  But Chase, he took that in stride.  Never got a big head.  Just gave the kid the best training he could, long after six months was up.  Well.  Except the cruiser thing.  He shaped a perfect little carbon copy of himself with that one, but that was half so he didn’t have to give up 414 himself, and the other half because he liked sticking it to Severn.”  Sandy swallowed around a bite that he’d spoken around for a sentence or two now.  “Whenever they were around each other, it’s like they both wanted to be the best they could be.  Like having a personal life somehow made them too real for TV.  Would’ve stretched himself across a fallen bridge and let that kid walk across his back, if it came down to it.  Shame they couldn’t just have a beer together, for all that.”_


	51. Cover for Out of Service

A cover for Out of Service.  From concept to (pretty much) finished in like five hours. XD


	52. Galaxy

From Chapter 2 of Out of Service.  Believe it or not, this took half the time that cover did. XD


	53. Now With Added Handlebars (Mike & Sandy)

Drawn for my friend Katie.  Mike get pickled on Canada Day.  Sandy takes advantage with a sharpie.


	54. Constable Turnbull

Ren being cute and Ren being badass.  Because he is the embodiment of a basket of fluffy puppies all the way up until he's a basket full of cobras. XD

 


	55. Gonna Be (Mike & Ray)

Drawn because exbex wrote **[this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9237341)** and then replied to my comment in an adorable manner.


	56. More Mounties With Brooms

More daily practice. Mitch, Sandy, Turnbull and Chase. This never happened, but I started sketching and got carried away and this is the result.


	57. Hat in Hand (Mike)

~~Why did he end up so pretty, I swear I didn't intentionally design him that way.~~  Drawn in the wee hours.  Sometimes you nail it, and then sometimes you  _really_ nail it. 


	58. Advertisement (Midnight Blue)

I swear to God that the main reason I wrote this is just because it made me laugh.  Please forgive me.

 

...


	59. More Mike

 

I have a problem.  Clearly.


	60. Cathy (and another of Mike)

Cathy Johannsen, of Midnight Blue.  Mike's third rookie and long-time friend.

 

And another of Mike.  As I said on Tumblr, I dunno who he's looking at, but wow, whoever it is, he loves them very much.


	61. 10-33

November 1998.


	62. On Every Street (Arch to the Sky)

Dire Straits; On Every Street.  For Arch to the Sky.


	63. Cindy

As requested. <3  Cindy Chase.


	64. Ren & Mary

Little Ren and his cat Mary.  Drawn on request from Tamsin.


	65. February 8th (Mike)

His creation date is December 17th, but his actual in-canon birthday is February 8th.   Happy birthday, Mountie.  (My new job is temporarily throwing a wet blanket on my creativity, but that will hopefully settle soon.  This is a really quick piece, but I wanted to do something for the day.)


	66. #14 (Mike)

Quick rough sketch of Mike in his 90-91 Hawks jersey.  (He didn't play on the team, he got it from a charity event.)  Work has eaten my creativity. >.< Anyone got any prompts, ideas, etc?


	67. Feathered Mountie (Mike)

I missed drawing wings.  This was the result.  (Kind of begs for a wingfic, doesn't it?)


	68. Ethereal (Cas; adult, nudity)

This took me something like six, seven months to finish.  Many hours.  *chuckles*  However, I think it came out really well and I am really proud of it.  The original file's big enough to print as a full-sized poster!


	69. Circle Updated (Mike)

Redid the last chapter of Out of Service.  Much happier with this one.


	70. Maul (as in the noun)

What most of you probably don't know is that a thousand years ago, when TPM premiered, I adored this fucker and now Rebels went and killed him and reminded me that I adored this fucker, so I've been shotgunning everything involving him for like two weeks.  It's a redraw and paint of a comic panel from his latest limited series, so it's not freehand, but hey. Have Darth Maul.  Or just Maul.  (I also still love any excuse to draw glowing eyes, I admit it.)


	71. Unfinished (Mike)

This is a very unfinished draft of a piece I finished awhile back that you won't get to see for months.  HA!  But mostly, I'm sharing it because I mean, lookit him.  It's just-- unfair.  And wrong.  Dammit.


End file.
